Cookie Trouble
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: To Anonmyous Reviewer! Tezuka was bored out of his mind, so he decided to bake some cookies! Everything goes well, that is until he tries to put it to bake? what happens then? Read on! Yaoi, so be gone, Yaoi haters!


Thank you all for the reviews! As I've said, the first 5 reviewers can request a fic of any pairing, smut filled or smutless, from me! So this is for an anonymous reviewer! This is Fuji/Tezuka smut fic… Enjoy!

**Warning: Smut, Mature, M/M… I don't own the characters, so don't sue me! And don't try to steal me storyline!**

**This is starting from where they were in the university, thus they are sharing an apartment together…**

**Cookies**

Tezuka was bored out of his mind. He had hurt his arm again and could not go for practice for at least 2 months. And it was during the school holidays, which is the worst, as they don't have any lessons or projects that needed to be finished.

Thus, out of his boredom, he decided to bake something. He turned on the laptop and search through the internet for some recipes and jotted them down on a book for him to reference as he goes through the process.

He looked through the ingredient list and decided on making some nutty chocolate chip cookies as he had most of the ingredients at home. For the remaining ingredients, he went out to the nearby supermarket to buy and was soon getting into making the cookies.

'Let's see… For a batch of these, I need 520g of flour, 140g of castor sugar, 140g of brown sugar, 2 egg, 250g of butter, 250g of chocolate chips and 325g of nuts.' Tezuka muttered to himself as he took out the ingredients.

He set about creaming the sugar and the butter, then mix in the eggs and the flour, before he finally added the chocolate and the nuts. He was about to place the batter onto the tray to bake when he slipped and fell, dropping the bowl. The mixture emptied all over him, coating him fully.

'Tadaima! Tezuka?' Fuji looked around the house. Usually, Tezuka would be napping on the couch due to his extreme boredom, but he was nowhere to be found. 'Tezuka, where are you?' Fuji called out, worried that something may have happened to his lover. He walked to the kitchen and discovered Tezuka sitting on the ground covered in cookie mix.

Chuckling, he went over and helped him up, then proceed to drag him to the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom so that he could clean himself up.

'Ne, Mitsu… Why did you decided to make cookies?'

'… … I was bored…' (cue slight blush due to embarrassment)

'You could have give me a call, then I'll be back to relieve your boredom' Fuji replied, his tone seductive as he licked the batter off Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka's blush deepens as Fuji continues to lick the batter off him, moving from his cheek to his neck, taking off his clothes as he goes along. 'F-fu-Fuji… S-stop… N-n-ngh~'

Pulling away, Fuji grinned at him, before resuming his activities with full force, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. Tezuka gripped at Fuji's shirt, trying his hardest not to moan at the wondrous touch on his skin. Soon Tezuka was naked and Fuji paused for a while, standing back to admire the flushed and needy figure leaning against the bathroom wall. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes, joining in for the shower.

He leans up for a kiss, his tongue probing around the sweet mouth, caressing sensitive spots, making the other moan softly. His hands wandered about the muscular body, teasing the skin with promising touches. 'Fuji…'

'Yes, Mitsu?' (nips at the hardening buds)

'(moans) Nngh, take me…' (breathlessly)

'(chuckles) Alright…'

Fuji looks around the bathroom, picking the shower gel that Tezuka uses and begins to coat his fingers. He rimmed around the pink and puckered entrance, begetting a moan from Tezuka. 'Hu-rry…'

Fuji pushed two of his fingers in and commences the stretching, pushing in deeper as he parts his fingers. 'Nngh, Fuji, now…'

'Hai, hai~' He grins and slicks up his own erection with the shower gel. Then he aligns himself and thrusts in, causing Tezuka to gasp out. 'Are you alright?' Fuji asked, concern lacing his voice. Tezuka nods, 'Go on, continue please.' Fuji begins to move, setting off at a slow pace, angling to find the bundles of nerves hidden somewhere. 'Ahh~!' Pleased that he had finally found it, Fuji starts to move faster, pounding into the tight passage.

'Fuji! H-hurry! I'm – I'm going to- Ah~!' (feels Fuji's hand gripping tightly around his cock)

'Not so fast Mitsu… I'm still not done yet.' (sadistic side showing…)

Whimpering, Tezuka could only grasp onto anything and everything to help him get over this. The pressure building up in his lower body was too much, but he could not release his load.

Fuji continues to drive into him, his movements getting more erratic, before he finally released into Tezuka's body. He loosen his grip on Tezuka's cock and begins to stroke him, bringing him to release. Tezuka slumped forward, leaning against Fuji as the water wash away the cum. Fuji then helped him out of the bathroom, drying them both before shifting Tezuka to lay on the bed. Tezuka was so tired that he fell asleep, but not before mumbling a 'I love you, Syuusuke…' Fuji chuckled at that, dressing himself up and going to the kitchen to clean up the mess, before joining Tezuka in bed.

**The End**

Whew! First time I actually finish a fic in one day! Well, what do you think of it? Please review so that I can improve!


End file.
